Humberto Velez
Humberto Vélez (born March 30, 1955) is a Mexican voice actor who provides voices in the Latin American narration of the Paper Mario cartoon. He is best known for voicing Homer Simpson in "The Simpsons", Peter Griffin in "Family Guy", Hubert J. Farnsworth and Kiff Crocker from "Futurama", Tarantulas from "Transformers: Beast Wars", Baki from "Naruto", Roz from "Monsters, Inc.", John Silver from "Treasure Planet", P. T. Flea from "A Bug's Life", Kreacher from the "Harry Potter" films, and Robert Callaghan from "Big Hero 6". He is also the current voice to the title character of "Winnie the Pooh". Voices *Mario Trivia *He, along with George Carlin and Rokurō Naya voiced Zugor from "Tarzan II" in their respective languages. **Jukka Voutilainen, Zbigniew Konopka and Philippe Catoire also worked on this. There have also been several other people who have worked on other Tarzan TV shows and films: ***Dário de Castro ("Tarzan") ***Alan Kennedy, Marianne Culbert, Travis Gagne, Kallan Kagan, Jason Reeves, Rob Pringle, Jazmin Playtis, Adam Black, Tigh Walker, Anna Wagner-Lopez, Ryan Quaglia and John Hickson ("Tarzan and Jane") ***Robin Smith ("Tarzan and the Lost Apes") ***John Hurt ("The Legend of Tarzan"; cut) *Both he and Tetsu Inada voiced Love Aikawa from "Bleach" in their respective languages. *Both he and Eberhard Haar voiced Tony Soprano from "The Sopranos" in their respective languages. *Both he and Paweł Szczesny voiced Tito Makani from "Rocket Power" in their respective languages. *Both he and Jan Kulczycki voiced Philip Sherman from "Finding Nemo" in their respective languages. **Agnieszka Kunikowska, Tillie Bech, Herman López, Paul Ottar Haga and Daisuke Gōri have also worked on "Finding Nemo". *Both he and TUGS voice actor Timothy Bateson voiced Kreacher from "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" in their respective languages. **Ruth Toscano and Nathan Clarke have also worked on "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix". ***Geneviève Déry, Robert Wilfort, Rolando de Castro, Claes Ljungmark, Leyla Rangel, Simon Fisher-Becker, César Izaguirre, César Árias, Katsuji Mori, Yigal Mizrachi, Hideyuki Umezu, José Luis Orozco, Jesse Grimm, Aryeh Cherner, Zuzanna Galia, Ángel Amorós, Tokuyoshi Kawashima, Octavio Rojas, Scott Maurstad, John Hurt, Jorge Santos, Irwin Daayán, Masashi Ebara, Blas García, Dov Reiser, Albert Cohen, Hadar Shachaf Ma'ayan, Zvika Schwartzberg, Jamie Campbell Bower, Thomas Fritsch, Norma Iturbe and Rob Rackstraw have also starred in the "Harry Potter" films. Angela Kyriacou, Eddie Redmayne and Shannon Nettleton also had roles in it's prequel "Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them". *Both he and Salty's Lighthouse voice actor Scott McNeil voiced Grimian from "Hot Wheels Battle Force 5" in their respective languages. *He, Radovan Vaculík, Ringo Starr, Carlos Enrique Bonilla, Jorge Ornelas, Enzo Avolio, Víctor Delgado, Bohuslav Kalva, Daiki Nakamura, Aku Laitinen, Marjolein Algera, Jukka Voutilainen, Shinobu Adachi, Pasi Ruohonen, Loretta Santini, Olga Hnidey, Don Nemitz, Bin Shimada, Reinder van der Naalt, Ángel Amorós, Gerardo Reyero, Luis Alfonso Padilla, Octavio Rojas, Louise Raeder, Hadar Shachaf Ma'ayan, Chie Kōjiro, Samuel Harjanne, Keiko Toda, Pierce Brosnan, George Carlin, Alec Baldwin, Nicolás Frías and Kari Tamminen all worked on "The Simpsons". *He, Adriana Casas, Luiz Carlos de Morais, Karina Altamirano, Ángel Amorós and Luis Alfonso Padilla have all worked on "Family Guy". *He, Alan Prieto, Hisayo Mochizuki, Manuel Campuzano, Roberto Mendiola, Salvador Reyes, Noriko Shitaya, Shinichirō Miki, Hideo Ishikawa, Edson Matus, Liliana Barba, Víctor Ugarte, Irina Índigo, Isabel Romo, Masaharu Satō, Kenta Miyake, Junko Noda, Houko Kuwashima, Shōto Kashii, Luis Alfonso Mendoza, Tetsu Inada, Nobutoshi Canna, Eduardo Garza, José Luis Orozco, Gerardo Reyero and Kiyoyuki Yanada have all worked on "Bleach". *He, Ryoichi Fukuzawa, Naoki Tatsuta, Santiago Ziesmer, Gerald Schaale, Jim Cummings, Tesshō Genda, Francisco Colmenero, Dov Reiser, Blas García, Jarmo Koski, Mahito Tsujimura, Mario Filio and Saar Badishi have all worked on "Winnie the Pooh". *He, Agnieszka Kunikowska, Sławomir Pacek, Taisto Oksanen and Stan Limburg have all worked on "Monsters, Inc.". *He, Christos Topoulos, Henning Nöhren, Lennardt Krüger, Christian Stark, Tobias Schmidt, Christian Rudolf, Fabian Harloff, Robert Kotulla, Konstantin Graudus, Merete Brettschneider, Tim Kreuer, Oliver Böttcher, Robert Missler, Patrick Bach, Jürgen Holdorf, Jan-David Rönfeldt, Joshy Peters, Sascha Draeger, Michael Bideller, Joey Cordevin, Volker Hanisch, Nils Rieke, Peter Weis, Rainer Schmitt, Jens Wendland, Martin May, Bernd Stephan, Robin Brosch, Eberhard Haar, Angela Quast, Kai-Henrik Möller, Achim Schülke, Sonja Stein, Marion von Stengel, Jesse Grimm, Henry König, Lutz Herkenrath, Dagmar Dreke, Knud Riepen, Gerhart Hinze, Erik Schäffler, Jennifer Böttcher, Joachim Kretzer, Manuela Bäcker, Daniel Welbat, Klaus Dittmann, Martin Lohmann, Celine Fontanges, Till Huster, Ben Hecker, Matthias Klimsa, Simona Pahl, Monty Arnold, Anne Moll, Walter Wigand, Oliver Warsitz, Andreas Kleb, Benjamin Morik, Johannes Semm, Martin Brücker, Marcus Just, Achim Buch, Alfonso Ramírez, Ivo Möller, Christian Strempler, Takuya Iwabata, Guillermo Rojas, Manuel Campuzano, Mayra Arellano, César Árias, Hiroshi Tsuchida, Salvador Reyes, Carlos Hernández, Gaby Ugarte, Diana Pérez, Timo Kinzel, Armando Coria, Chikara Osaka, Daiki Nakamura, Víctor Ugarte, Sergio Morel, Nadine Schreier, Arturo Mercado Jr., Hideo Ishikawa, Taisuke Yamamoto, Keiko Nemoto, Tomohiro Tsuboi, Paco Mauri, Leyla Rangel, Masashi Ebara, Dulce Guerrero, Hisao Egawa, Mireya Mendoza, Katharina von Keller, Kunihiro Kawamoto, Ryūji Nakagi, Tim Grobe, Rocío Garcel, Mayumi Asano, Shigenori Sōya, Naoki Bandō, Tammo Kaulbarsch, Kenta Miyake, Nobutoshi Canna, Masayuki Omoro, Zvika Schwartzberg, Héctor Emmanuel Gómez, Kaihiamal Martínez, Cezary Kwieciński, Takeshi Aono, Zbigniew Konopka, Benjamín Rivera, Eduardo Garza, Óscar Flores, Nozomu Sasaki, Mario Castañeda, Joanna Pach-Żbikowska, Bin Shimada, Dafnis Fernández, Herman López, Moisés Iván Mora, Irwin Daayán, Gerardo Reyero, Anna Apostolakis, Javier Olguín, Janusz Wituch, Leszek Zduń, Sōichirō Hoshi, Paweł Szczesny, Ryōtarō Okiayu, Hiroaki Hirata and Noriko Shitaya all worked on "Naruto". Category:Voice actors